This is a phase II-III drug study on aminoguanidine (an advanced glycosylation and product inhibitor) we are evaluating the efficacy in blocking progression to renal failure inpatients with overt diabetic nephropathy: 24 hr urine protein > 500 mg/ gfr between 40/90 ml/min. Currently 10 pts are enrolled in this 2-4 year study.